Versus la francesa
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: La paranoia empezó con un nombre y terminó con un guiño. La visita de Catherine a Japón pasó por varias etapas, pero una sola guerra; la de ella contra todas las chicas. Un nombre, no hacer nada, andarse con rodeos y un neutro. Para 30Vicios. Claim: Catherine [Miyako I. y Ken I.] (Kenyako en el primer cap!)


**Fandom: **Digimon**  
Claim: **Catherine [Miyako I. y Ken I.]  
**Tabla**: Sorpresa | **Reto: #9.** Nombre  
**Título:** Versus la francesa  
**Summary:** La paranoia empezó con un nombre y terminó con un guiño. La visita de Catherine a Japón pasó por varias etapas, pero una sola guerra; la de ella contra todas las chicas. Un nombre, no hacer nada, andarse con rodeos y un neutro. Para 30Vicios. CAP 1: KENYAKO.**  
Notas de autor:** Esta historia constará de 5 capítulos: Un kenyako, un takari, un taiora, un mimato y uno para Daisuke. Cada capítulo corresponde a un reto de la tabla sorpresa de la comunidad de LJ 30vicios. Para en fandom de digimon tendré 10 capítulos pero serán ideas independientes. Este reto es, también, un regalo para mi amiga Ale-chan, mejor conocida como Sakura Tachikawa. Ya lo dije: esto vale por tu cumpleaños, el día del amor de la amistad, navidad, y todo lo que se me ocurra. La idea de esto salió hace mucho tiempo cuando hablaba con Len, que íbamos a hacer un amor no correspondido para Catherine, pero le terminamos haciendo bashing. XDD  
**Advertencias**: Solo trato como zorra francesa a Catherine, porque en el capítulo de FRIENDS, donde Rachel se va ir a París, Phoebe le pide que no se convierta en una. No es nada contra la comunidad francesa, es que me dio risa eso y más que Catherine es francesa y medio zorra, según algunas fans de digimon. XDD

* * *

**Versus la francesa  
Capítulo l: Nombre**

Yolei Inoue navegaba por la red, más concretamente revisaba que había de nuevo en Facebook, últimamente era tan aburrido no ponían algo nuevo, nadie empezaba una buena relación o terminaba otra, nadie subía ultrasonidos, nadie iba a fiestas… nada, la vida en Japón era aburrida.

Bostezó, ya se estaba dando por vencida, deslizaba su dedo índice por la pantalla de su celular buscando algo interesante que no encontraba, a nada estuvo de dejar Facebook para irse a twitter o a Instagram…

Cuando algo captó su atención.

Un _nombre. _

―Catherine ―gruñó de mala gana al recordar a esa rubia francesa que se creía guapa y que todos morían por ella. La odiaba y por eso prestó atención a su publicación.

Al enemigo había que tenerlo cerca, por eso era su amiga en Facebook, así revisaba que hacía con su vida y podía criticarla. Es mejor estar informada de todo, consideró.

Con cizaña leyó la publicación, hasta se relamió los labios.

_En el Aeropuerto internacional de París, viajando a Japón._

¿LA ZORRA FRANCESA VENÍA?

Sus sensores se activaron. Zorra, zorra, zorra. Debía alertar a todas sus amigas.

Esto se iba a poner interesante.

* * *

―Tk se va a poner feliz al verte ―habló el acompañante de ella.

Catherine Deneuve sonrió. Sus papás eran muy amigos de los abuelos de Takeru, cuando éste había ido a París, tiempo atrás, sus padres le tomaron mucho cariño y hasta bromeaban con unir a las familias con una boda entre ellos dos.

Y, ella le gustaba. No sabía si Tk le correspondía pero para eso viajaba. Había mentido a sus padres, les había dicho que entre ella y el rubio había algo y para nada, solo una amistad que se estaba enfriando por la distancia y el tiempo. Pero, aprovechó el viaje para conquistarlo.

―Me extraña tanto como yo a él ―volvió a mentir. En realidad no era tanta mentira, a ella le gustaba soñar e imaginarse eso, que Tk la quería.

―¡ABUELO! ―escuchó un gritó que provenía de la parte baja. Michel sonrió al divisar a sus dos nietos.

―Y ahí está.

Catherine lo vio y sintió bombear su corazón con más fuerza. Tk, el más importante, y su rubio hermano, Matt si mal no recordaban, estaban ahí por ellos.

Cuando el paseó por las escaleras eléctricas terminó, Michel abrazó a sus nietos, tenía tanto tiempo sin verlos. Los abrazos de ambos fueron diferentes, el de Tk más cariñoso y prolongado y el de Matt un poco más discreto.

―Te traigo una sorpresa ―le dijo al rubio menor.

―Mira abuelo, ella es mi novia Hikari ―la muchacha caminó hasta ellos. Michel no la conocía ―ella es la hermana menor de Tai, ¿lo recuerdas?

―Catherine, querida…

―¿Catherine? ―preguntó Tk.

Un momento… era demasiado.

Michel vio a una chica bajita y delgada, algo menuda, a lado de Tk. La había presentado como su novia segundos atrás. Pero, él había viajado con una rubia desde Francia que argumentaba ser muy cercana a su nieto, menos que una novia y más que una amiga. Por eso era la sorpresa…

Catherine reprimió un grito. ¿Tk tenía novia? ¿Esa fea? ¡NO! ¡Tk era suyo! Cayó en cuenta que todos la miraban desconcertados… su mentira se había descubierto, tenía que inventar algo pero no se le ocurrió nada más que chillar.

Lloró en medio del aeropuerto.

* * *

―¡La zorra francesa viene a Japón!

Yolei ni siquiera había dicho buenos días o siquiera se dignó a saludarlas. Apenas entró a la cafetería la chica se sentó en la mesa que compartían Hikari y Sora, éstas dos habían sido citadas por la Inoue y con lo primero que dijo cayeron en cuenta a que se refería la frase "A la brevedad posible, vayan a la cafetería de siempre".

―Ya está aquí.

―¿Qué? ―volteó a ver a Kari.

―Llegó con el abuelo de Takeru ―suspiró ―llegaron hoy en la mañana y bueno, sí es una zorra.

―¡Claro! ¡Las francesas son zorras! ―en el paso Yolei y esta chica habían tenido problemas.

―No puedes catalogar a todas las mujeres de Francia como unas zorras solo por ella ―Sora finalmente habló y fue solo para regañar ―además, ni siquiera la conoces bien, no puedes decir eso de ella.

―¿De parte de quién estás?

Yolei la odiaba desde que la vio. Sus genios chocaban y simplemente no le nacía tratarla. Es rubia y por ende es tonta. Es francesa y por lo tanto es zorra. Una zorra tonta. En el pasado tuvieron discusiones, bobadas para todos pero para ella fueron cosas serias como: "Ken me parece guapo".

Le había echado el ojo a su casi novio, en ese entonces.

―Vino con la mentira de que era la casi novia de Tk.

―¿Cómo está eso? ―cuestionó Sora un poco alarmada. Quizás si era zorra.

―¿VES? LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VINO QUISO CON KEN ―golpeó la mesa con su puño y gritó ―¡AHORA CON TAKERU! ―se horrorizó ―¡Le gustan los hombres prohibidos! Sora, debes cuidar a Tai… Mimi a Matt. ¡Mierda, Mimii! ―quiso buscar su celular para prevenir a la castaña pero la voz de Kari la interrumpió.

―Dijo que extrañaba a sus amigos y que tuvo que mentir para que sus padres la dejaran venir ―explicó Kari ―como sus papás son muy amigos del señor Takaishi y alucinan con una unión entre las familias, solo así la dejarían venir… mintiendo, pero en realidad vino porque quería vernos.

Todos se conocían, en el pasado los padres de Catherine habían viajado con Michel a Japón y en ese entonces la rubia tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a todo el grupo, donde se hizo amiga de todos.

―¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ¡PERRA!

Yolei desde que llegó había llamado la atención por llegar corriendo, por sentarse bruscamente y ahora por gritar y exclamar groserías…

―Kari, ten cuidado. La última vez que vino intentó robarme a Ken, quiere con todos ―bajó la voz consciente de que todos la veían y en cualquier momento la iban a vetar de la cafetería.

* * *

_Nombre: _Yolei Inoue.

Misión: cuidar a su novio, odiar y hacerle la vida imposible a la francesa.  
Objetivos: Advertir a sus amigas, proteger a sus novios y desenmascarar a la tonta rubia.

_Nombre: _Catherine Denueve.  
Misión: vengarse de la estúpida de Yolei, no le importa a quién le tenga que mentir.  
Objetivos: Poner a todos en contra de la de cabellos morados, hacer que los hombres la defiendan.

Ambas chicas se lanzaban chispas por los ojos. Hacía casi quince minutos que las dos se miraban sin decir nada con la boca, pero si con la mirada.

Sintió una palmadita en el hombro. ―Tranquilízate ―la paciente y amable voz de Ken, su novio, la sacó de su casi asesinato.

Se habían reunido en casa de Takeru, para saludar a una vieja amiga y para subirle el ánimo a la pobre, a esas alturas todos sabían de la humillación que había recibido al ser descubierta en su red de mentiras, pero la compadecieron y ahora todos la animaban.

Yolei no entendía cómo es que los hombres podían ser tan estúpidos y creerse eso y apiadarse. Hasta Sora la trataba bien, con dulzura y siempre con esa voz maternal. Pero ella no, ella mantenía la distancia y esperaba cualquier movimiento en falso para desenmascararla.

Todos eran dulces y amables con ella. Hikari como que quería ponerse de su lado pero a quién engañaba, era tan tierna y pensaba bien de todos. Sabía que Mimi era a única que la entendería, que aunque fuera inocente tenía ese mismo olfato que ella. ¡Tenía que avisarle a Mimi!

―Ken, no has cambiado nada ―habló la mosquita muerta. Yolei sintió remover sus tripas y abrazó al chico. ¡EN SU CARA!

El susodicho se sonrojó por el comentario y por la conducta posesiva y nada amable de Yolei. Se sentía avergonzado. ―Gracias, supongo… tú tampoco has cambiado mucho, Cathe…

¡Cathe! ¿Cathe?

La de gafas hizo un ademán exagerado, ¿por qué abreviaba el nombre de la zorra?

―Yolei tampoco ha cambiado mucho, al menos en el comportamiento… sigue igual ―con eso le dijo infantil. Perra. Perra.

―Eso no se quita, ni que fuera gripe… tampoco se quita lo zorra ―contratacó con simpleza. Fue mordaz porque no fue un insulto directo, pero si bien captado por la rubia que solo apuñó sus manos y le sonrió.

―Eso fue grosero ―regañó Ken cuando la rubia se fue ―está en un país extranjero y nosotros somos las únicas personas que conoce, no merece ese trato.

―¡Pues me vale! ―gritó Yolei ―¡Nadie la obliga a venir! ¡Nadie la quiere aquí! ¿Qué es eso de Cathe?

―Dijo que podía llamarla así.

Y esa no fue la respuesta que ella esperó y se fue, dejándolo solo.

* * *

La campaña versus la zorra francesa empezó porque una tarde Yolei tuvo demasiado tiempo de ocio para armar un plan que destierre a la rubia de tierras niponas. Primero necesitaba aliarse con alguien; sus amigas. Kari era fácil de convencer ya había acumulado rabia contra Catherine, Mimi también estaría de su lado, aunque no se encontrara en la ciudad pero era fácil de contactarla con la tecnología de hoy en día y por último estaba Sora, la más difícil.

Quizás Sora se le uniría al hacerle caso al dicho _"si no puedes contra ellas, úneteles"._

Con el _nakama power _se persuadiría a los chicos.

Claro, era hombres y cazadores. Pero ¿Iban a dejar a las novias por una rubia desabrida y careciente de neuronas? ¡NO! Que la perdonaran, pero dudaba de que sus amigos la eligieran a ella, teniendo a unas mujeres guapas a su lado. Yolei sabía que por más insinuante que fuera la chica, esta no sería correspondida. Pero también se imaginaba los alcances de ella. ¿Para qué herir a sus amigas?

No, ella cuidaría las relaciones de sus amigos.

Uno: formar alianzas.

Dos: aislar al enemigo. Sin el apoyo de los chicos, la chica estaría sola.

Tres: Ignorar, bullying extremo hasta que salga llorando del país.

¡SÍ!

Luego armar ese brillante plan vinieron los cálculos. La zorra apenas tenía casi dos días de haber llegado a Japón y ya había armado lío con Kari y con ella. Porque se les insinuó a sus respectivas parejas. Mimi, su carta más fuerte, tenía el mismo tiempo en que había salido a un viaje de estudios…

―Nunca me perdonará si no le advierto… ―alzó los hombros mientras le marcaba a la susodicha.

―Yolei ―un apenado Ken asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. La de cabellos morados volteó a verlo con desdén para después seguir con lo suyo.

―¡Qué bueno que respondes! ―exclamó ignorando olímpicamente al chico. Ni supo que había entrado a su habitación ―tengo una mala noticia que darte, me duele decirte esto ―exageró.

Ken miró alarmado. ¿Qué había pasado? Luego lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que Yolei tramaba algo bastante infantil. Ladeó sus labios, conociéndola como lo hace, firmaba que había armado un plan contra Catherine y a la que le hablaba era a Mimi.

Cielos, quiso cortar esa llamada pero no quería más problemas con la chica. ¿Dónde estaban sus pantalones? Ken esperó paciente y escuchó con atención.

―Sé que estabas esperando mucho por ese viaje escolar ―lamentó, era cierto Mimi había esperado cerca de un año para poder ir a ese simposio y expo, donde ganaría conocimientos y ampliaría los que ya tiene ―estamos en códigos rojos… ―guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras Mimi gritaba con drama al otro lado del teléfono ―discúlpame unos segundos ―apartó el celular de su oído y tapó la bocina ―¿Te puedes ir? ¡No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!

Ken se removió, pero se mantuvo firme y no se movió. ―No me iré. Quiero hablar contigo, no puede ser estés enojada por una tontería que aún no soy capaz de entender del todo… así que no me voy a ir hasta que aclaremos todo.

―Estoy hablando por teléfono.

―Lo sé y lo siento. Pero no me iré.

Rodó los ojos. ―¡Bieeeeeeeen! ―irónica ―¿No puedo tener privacidad acaso? ¿No puedes esperar a fuera y cuando termine de hablar salgo y hablo contigo?

Achicó los ojos. ―Nada me garantiza que salgas ―Ken se imaginaba que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de la recámara de la chica, esta le iba a azotar la puerta en la espalda y encerrarse.

―Mamá tiene llave y supongo que ella te abrió la puerta y te dejó pasar hasta aquí. En resumen: la tienes de tu lado.

Ken comprendió. ―Está bien ―se sonrojó ―te estaré esperando, tengo mucho tiempo ―advirtió y después salió del cuarto.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Yolei volvió al teléfono. ―Siento la tardanza, pero Ken está aquí ―resopló ―nuestros hombres están en peligro. Eso también incluye a Yamato ―dijo con un tono de voz urgente, furioso y preocupado ―la zorra francesa está aquí y por lo tanto, tienes que regresar antes.

Esperó como casi dos horas. Él se caracterizaba por ser paciente, amable e inteligente. Y esto último era lo que le permitía plantearse diferentes teorías acerca de lo que cruzaba por la mente y planeaba hacer su novia.

Suspiró.

―¿Aún no sale? ―él negó ―¡Esa mocosa me va a oír! ―su suegra caminó amenazante hasta la puerta del cuarto de Yolei.

―¡No, espere! ―Ken se levantó rápidamente para impedir que la mujer siguiera avanzando. Había evitado, más de diez veces que la fuera a regañar, la primera porque lo sacó del cuarto y las otras nueve por hacerlo esperar tanto.

―¡Eres tan bueno! ―alagó y lo hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas ―¡Y ella es tan berrinchuda!

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe. Yolei vio a los dos con un gesto de cansancio, acostumbrada a que en todas las peleas con Ken su mamá se pusiera del lado del chico y no de ella.

―Los dejaré solos ―le sonrió a Ken con dulzura y en seguida se giró a su hoja y la vio amenazante ―¡Compórtate, por favor! ―suplicó.

La mamá se fue y los dos quedaron solos. Ella de inmediato se cruzó de brazos, señal que él rápidamente captó, no lo iba a perdonar fácil.

―Lo siento.

―¿Y?

―¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? ―alzó un poco la voz para atraer la mirada de la chica. Se sintió mal, pero cada que ella se enfrascaba en ese papel, no le quedaba de otra.

Ken es afable, sí. Yolei mandaba pero el chico tenía su presencia. Así definía ella su relación. Odiaba que se pusiera así con ella, porque el chico era el más bueno de esa relación y alterarlo lo hacían sentirse una perra. Era como corromperlo y ella quería evitar que volviera a esa oscuridad, ella quería que se quedara así, como es, para siempre.

―Disculpa.

Bien. Lo logró, esbozó una sonrisa. ―No te debes preocupar por Catherine ―esta vez lo dijo completo para evitar más fricciones ―no me gusta, no importa… solo quiero ser amable.

Y esa es su naturaleza. Lo sabía. Él era el bueno de los dos.

―La odio. No quiero que le hables, se acerca a ti para molestarme. ¿Sabes con que mentira vino a Japón? ¡A toda Francia le dijo que extrañaba a su novio T.k!

―Pero no lo es, no veo por qué te enojas ―explicó ―en todo caso, la enojada con ella debería ser Kari, no tú. Y yo no sé qué tengo que ver en eso.

―¡Kari es demasiado buena como para hacerle algo a esa imbécil! ―gritó ―¿No lo entiendes? ¡Viene con el afán de molestarnos a todas nosotras! ¿Cuándo han sido amigos? ¡NUNCA! ¿Entonces, por qué se acerca a ti? ―hizo una pausa para esperar respuesta, Ken de inmediato negó ―¡Porque sabe que estás conmigo! Creo que es bastante obvio que es para molestarme, nunca nos hemos llevado bien… y sabe que si se acerca a ti, se hace la linda, pretende ser tu amiga yo me molestaré.

―¿Quieres que lo consiga?

―¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ―exclamó como si fuera la ofensa más grande del mundo ―no quiero darle el gusto y ni la oportunidad, confío en ti, pero no sé sus mañas… bueno sí, es una zorra… pero la odia. ¡Ay! ―tanto veneno le quitaba las palabras, ni ella se entendía.

―Entonces… ―pausó y la vio detenidamente ―¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?

Abrió los ojos como plato, al hacer contacto directo él sonrió con dulzura y un poco de sonrojo. Yolei sintió morir, pero de la vergüenza. ¡Es justo lo que estaba haciendo! Con la palma de su mano golpeó su frente, tonta. Ken ladeó su cabeza, no esperaba que la chica se insultara una y otra vez luego de hacerla ver la realidad.

―¡Ay, no! ―se acercó al chico y lo envolvió en un frenético abrazo ―perdón, perdón. ¡Soy una imbécil! En primer lugar no debí portarme así contigo ―le ponía más fuerza al asfixiante abrazo ―¡Por eso mi mamá siempre se pone de tu lado, eres un genio! ―ella también era inteligente, pero la diferencia entre los dos es que a ella la ciega el coraje.

―Está bien ―dijo envolviéndose en los brazos de la chica.

―Eres el mejor.

Porque calmadito y todo, la puso en su lugar. Ken sabía jugar sus cartas sin perder el toque y por eso Yolei lo amaba. La ponía en su lugar, dulcemente. En sus adentros, la chica se prometió dos cosas: no volverse a pelear con su novio por culpa de una zorra y la segunda fue: expulsar a la chica. Hacerla sufrir en el proceso en que decide volver a su país natal con el rabo entre las patas, como la perra arrepentida, que iba a ser.

―¿Todo bien? ―cuestionó al verla tan callada. Cuando ella se quedaba en silencio por minutos implicaba que había un maléfico plan en su mente.

―Sí ―acarició la mejilla del chico ―¿Por qué? ―preguntó inocente.

―Yolei… ―la conoce y no se fiaba de esa ingenuidad que aparentaba.

―¿Qué?

―Yolei…―repitió.

―¿Qué?

Ya no dijo nada, se dedicó a verla directamente a los ojos, sabía que esa presión serviría para hacer explotar a la chica.

Y de nuevo el chico quería sacar su lado bueno cuando ella no quería.

Puso los ojos en blanco. ―¡Está bien! ¡Me voy a portar bien! ―después de gritar eso alzó el brazo derecho y así lo dejó un rato ―prometo que no me volveré a pelear contigo por ella, confío en ti. ¿Feliz?

Ken asintió y se acercó a la chica para besar su frente.

―Feliz.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

Su promesa no interfiere en sus planes y Ken está con ella. Que le duela a Catherine. Ella fue quién tomó la iniciativa, se paró de puntillas y unió sus labios a los del chico.

* * *

Catherine visualizó en su mente el marcador. Todavía se reía de recordar cómo la hizo enfurecer, y sin ninguna intención, porque el nombre de Ken Ichijouji no estaba en su lista y ni tampoco el nombre de Tk.

El verdadero motivo era Taichi Yagami.

El chico que una vez viajó a París, de eso hacía años y el tiempo no le había venido nada mal.

Mordió su labio inferior; ahora tocaba dar el siguiente paso.

Marcador inicial:

Catherine 2 – Yolei 0.

* * *

**nakama power hace énfasis a mi querida Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail. :3**

**Eso es todo. Los capítulos serán cortos, no pienso enfrascarme tanto. En cada uno se irán explicando cómo Catherine atentará contra cada pareja (?) Hoy fue Kenyako porque Yolei es la más loca y la única capaz de armar una guerra, pero luego va un takari, creo, donde se explica qué pasó durante y después de la mentira. Quizás cada capítulo vaya dando una pista de qué pasara al siguiente con la pareja. Yo solo sé cómo trabaja mi mente, ignoren esto.**

**Gracias. Nos leemos.**


End file.
